thekardashiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Khloe Kardashian
Khloé Kardashian Odom (born Khloé Alexandra Kardashian; June 27, 1984) is an American television personality. In 2007, she and her family were commissioned to star in the reality television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Its success has led to the creation of spin-offs including Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami and Khloe & Lamar. In September 2009, Kardashian married basketball player Lamar Odom one month after they first met. However, she filed for divorce in December 2013. With sisters Kourtney and Kim, Kardashian is involved in the retail and fashion industries. They have launched several clothing collections and fragrances, and additionally released the book Kardashian Konfidential in 2010. In 2012, she co-hosted the second season of the US version of The X Factor with Mario Lopez. Early life Khloé Alexandra Kardashian was born in Los Angeles, California on June 27, 1984, to parents Robert and Kris (née Houghton).1 She has two older sisters Kourtney and Kim, and a younger brother Rob.2 Their mother is of Dutch, English, and Scottish ancestry,3 while their father was a third-generation Armenian American.4 After their parents divorced in 1991,5 Houghton remarried to the 1976 Summer Olympics decathlon winner Bruce Jenner in 1991.6 Through their marriage, Kardashian gained step-brothers Burton "Burt", Brandon, and Brody; step-sister Casey; and half-sisters Kendall and Kylie.78 In 1994, her father garnered public attention as the primary defense lawyer for football player O.J. Simpson during his murder trial. As a teenager, Kardashian attended Marymount High School, a Roman Catholic all-girls school in Los Angeles.9 However, she became home schooled after her sisters' graduations, with Kardashian stating that "there was no reason for her to stay she felt like she didn't have any friends." When she was seventeen years old, she graduated one year in advance with honors.10 Career 2007–09: Career beginnings Kardashian, pictured in November 2007. In February 2007, a sex tape made by Kim Kardashian and her former boyfriend Ray J in 2003 was leaked, which largely contributed to her rise to prominence.1112 Later that year, Khloé, in addition to her mother Kris; her step-father Bruce; her siblings Kourtney, Kim, and Rob; and half-sisters Kendall and Kylie were commissioned to star in the reality television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians.13 The series proved successful for E!, the network on which it is broadcast, and has led to the creations of spin-offs including Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami and Khloé & Lamar.14 In April 2009, Kardashian and her sister Kourtney announced that they were contracted to star in a spin-off, which followed their move to launch a D-A-S-H store in Miami, Florida. The series, Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami, debuted on E! on August 16, 2009.15 Starting May 29, 2009, Kardashian joined Miami Top 40 Mainstream outlet WHYI for a weekly four-hour talk/entertainment programm, co-hosted by 106 & Park 's Terrence J.16 Khloe and her sisters Kim and Kourtney made a cameo appearance in the Season 3 premiere of the series 90210.17 Kardashian made an appearance in episodes 2, 4, and 8 of Kourtney and Kim Take New York, which premiered in January 2011. On April 10, 2011, Khloé & Lamar, Khloe's own show with her husband, Lamar Odom, debuted.18 Khloé has a business interest in D-A-S-H, a clothing boutique in Calabasas, Miami and SoHo, with her sisters Kourtney and Kim.[citation needed] In June 2009, Khloé and her sisters teamed up with the Natural Products Association to create a teeth whitening pen called Idol White.19 Kardashian appeared in one of PETA's "I'd Rather Go Naked Than Wear Fur" campaigns.20 The three sisters released a jewelry line in March 2010.21 In the spring of 2010, the sisters released a clothing line for Bebe.22 Bebe announced they were dropping the line in December 2010.23 In September 2010, Kardashian and her sisters released another clothing line, K-Dash on QVC.24 Kardashian and her sisters marketed a fake tan product, released in 2010 and called Kardashian Glamour Tan.25 2010–present: Television and other ventures The sisters also released a book, Kardashian Konfidential, in November 2010.2627 In February 2011, Kardashian and her husband released a unisex fragrance called "Unbreakable."28 In May 2011, Kardashian and her sisters announced the release of their first novel. Prior to publication, the sisters requested help with naming their book. The winner was offered a cameo appearance in the novel. In July 2011, it was announced that the winning title was "Dollhouse". In October 2012, Kardashian and Odom released a second unisex fragrance called "Unbreakable Joy," inspired by the holiday season.29 Kardashian's radio show, The Mix Up With Khloé Kardashian Odom, was a "one-hour, commercial-free show where Khloe will take requests, chat with her celebrity friends, and more during the Mavericks' season while she's in Dallas with her husband Lamar Odom." It aired on January 30, 2012.30 In October 2012, Kardashian and Mario Lopez were confirmed as the co-hosts of the second season of the American version of The X Factor. Their first appearance on the series aired on October 31, 2012.31 It was confirmed on April 22, 2013 that Kardashian will not return to co-host The X Factor for its third season.32 On March 26, 2014, E! announced an Keeping Up with the Kardashians spin-off series entitled Kourtney & Khloe Take the Hamptons.33 ''The Hamptons''follows Kourtney, Khloe and Scott Disick as they relocate to The Hamptons while the girls work on the New York Dash store plus open a pop-up store.33 Legal issues On March 4, 2007, Kardashian was arrested for DUI.34 On July 18, 2008, Kardashian turned herself in and reported to jail to serve time for violation of probation. She faced a sentence of up to 30 days and enrollment in an alcohol treatment program within three weeks of her release from jail. She was released from jail fewer than three hours later due to overcrowding.35 In 2009, Kardashian was sued by a transsexual woman who claimed she assaulted her outside a nightclub.36373839 In March 2012, Kardashian and her sisters Kourtney and Kim were named in a $5 million class action lawsuit against QuickTrim, the weight loss supplement they endorse.40 The complaint, filed in the United States District Court for the Southern District of New York, accuses the Kardashians (along with QuickTrim's manufacturer, Windmill Health Products; the retailer GNC; and others in the sales and marketing chain) of false and deceptive marketing of the diet aid. The plaintiffs, hailing from several states, brought claims under their respective states' consumer protection laws.41 Personal life In 2001, Kardashian suffered a traumatic brain injury in a car accident in which she went through the windscreen and suffered a severe concussion, causing long-term memory loss.42 Khloé stated "I went through the windscreen and had really bad concussion…and now I can't remember anything…and I think it's getting worse".42 On September 27, 2009, Kardashian married NBA basketball player Lamar Odom, who was a member of the Los Angeles Lakers at the time.4344 The couple were married exactly one month after they met at a party for Odom's teammate Metta World Peace.45 Following her marriage, Kardashian removed her middle name to include her married surname, becoming Khloé Kardashian Odom.4647 Kardashian adopted a pet boxer named Bernard "BHops" Hopkins, after the famous boxer.48 On December 13, 2013, after months of speculated separation, Kardashian filed for divorce from Odom, and for legal restoration of her last name.49 Kardashian was reported to be in an alleged relationship with French Montana as the couple continued to be seen in public being intimate with each other.50 Kardashian's mother denied allegations insisting that Kardashian and Montana are nothing more than just friends. "They're friends. He's a good friend," she said. "They're just hanging out."51 They have since confirmed the relationship by taking part in their first interview as a couple with Angie Martienez. During this they discussed French's religion and him observing Ramadan. However, they ended their relationship in September 2014 after 7 months of dating.52 In November 2014 the couple briefly reunited but split once again the following month. 53 54 55 Category:KHLOE KARDASHIAN legendary lady bug and 1000 voices Khloe Kardashian/KARDASHIAN BUG ,ECT Category:MEDIAMASS 10 DAYS AGO JUSTIN MEDIAMASS